Decorations
by SherlockHouse
Summary: It's been months since Stefan left, no one knows where he is. Somewhere off in the world with Klaus. It's Christmas, Elena wants Damon to help her celebrate, but he's not a celebrating kind of guy. D/E not majorly Klaus&Stefan :  3 -New Deal trailer


_a/u: something to get us through this awful hiatus, a Christmas story! woot! enjoy ;)_

It was December first, and I could immediately feel the mood change in Mystic Falls. When misery was one of the main emotions throughout the small town, with all the problems-witches, werewolves, vampires, and hybrids-something like Christmas shouldn't even be considered. But most of the people in the town knew nothing of the supernatural, nothing of misery, so Christmas defiantly was happening.  
>Despite the fact my brother and his...boyfriend were off causing trouble, Elena and Caroline were just two examples of people too excited to celebrate Christmas.<br>"What's so special about it anyways? I've gotten by for one hundred and forty five years without celebrating Christmas, can't you just forget about it this year?" I asked Elena one day. She looked appalled by the idea.  
>"Damon! We're celebrating Christmas whether you like it or not."<br>"Do I really have to participate?" I saw her body shake, as if she was about to cry. She spun on her heels, anger clear on her face.  
>"I know things aren't...right this year, but we should at least make the best of it. If you don't want to be here, fine. I could care less," she whispered. I immediately regretted saying what I had. She turned around, and stalked off. I blurred in front of her, and she jumped slightly. I could see tears rimming her eyes.<br>"Elena, I'm sorry-"  
>"It's fine, Damon. I get it. You're the big bad vampire, you don't want to celebrate something like Christmas." I let her walk away...my dead heart sinking.<p>

ELENA

"I don't understand why he can't just do this for me!" I complained to Bonnie.  
>"He does a lot for you, Elena. Christmas isn't that important." I groaned. Suddenly, a dark shadow cast across the door way of the living room.<br>"Ho, ho, ho," a dark voice murmured. Damon stepped through the doorway, and earned an angry expression from me, and a smile from Bonnie.  
>"What are you? Santa Klaus?" I growled.<br>"Yes, actually. I've decided, if it makes you happy, I will participate in Christmas. But no Santa hats." I smiled a small smile I reserved just for moments like this...just for him. I'd have to thank him later.  
>"Too bad," I murmured, holding out a Santa hat. He smirked and took it, placing it on top of his head.<br>"Do I look evil?"  
>"Very," both Bonnie and I whispered.<p>

The rest of the day was spent decorating and laughing. For once it seemed there wasn't something wrong with life in Mystic Falls. How it was night and nothing tragic had happened, I had no idea. When Bonnie went home finally, Damon and I were the only ones left in the house. We had let Stefan go months ago, and we weren't sure where he was...we hadn't heard from either Klaus or Stefan for months. Jeremy and Bonnie made up, Alaric found a new woman, her name was Elizabeth. She never stayed here of course, he didn't want it to be "awkward".  
>Damon spent most nights with me. It had been months and he hadn't tried anything, nothing! I was actually pretty disappointed. I guess I'll have to be the one to make the first move.<br>"You staying here tonight?" I asked him, though I knew the answer.  
>"If you want me to," his tone was immediately serious. I nodded, and went into the bathroom to quickly get changed into my pyjamas. "I guess I'm staying then," he whispered. My eyebrows furrowed, was he thinking what I was thinking?<br>My lips parted just the slightest bit, and I saw him try to stay in control of himself. "Are you okay?" I asked, getting closer to him. He stared at me, dumbfounded for a moment.  
>"I'm fine." I got even closer, close enough to touch. I reached out and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. "Why are you doing this to me?"<br>"Doing what?" I murmured.  
>"Leading me on." My eyes narrowed, anger rising in me.<br>"Leading you on?" I asked, rage flowing through my veins.  
>"Elena, you know as well as I do, you just want us to be friends. My heart-I can't handle being...tossed around again, like with Katherine." I felt the tears pool in my eyes. How could he think that!<br>"Damon," I began, but became lost.  
>"I have to go, Elena." I was lost for words. I couldn't let him go! Not now.<br>"I love you!" I shouted. There was an awful silence.

_a/u: I'm doing two chapters in one day, so you're lucky! ;) _


End file.
